Detroit Rock City How Lex Fell In Love
by AUOH
Summary: DETROIT ROCK CITY. Lex meets a girl.. who's his opposite. The only thing that they have in common is music. Will this be love? Or something destined to burn out- just like him and his friends? Give it a chance! T for drugs, sex and rock and roll.


Detroit Rock City.  
The fan-fiction.

**Hi!  
I've noticed that there are no stories or websites for writing about Detroit Rock City!  
What is this?!  
The movie definatly has an interesting, heavy, rock and roll plot line that is easy to work with- or mold.  
I hope that a bunch of you have seen or will see this movie and please review.  
I love the movie and I love the characters, so I really, really, hope you enjoy this.  
This is bascially a Lex/OC fic- because Lex is my favourtie character.  
I was thinking of adding a bit of Trip/OC, but i'm not sure- I might add a little twist later.  
Well.. if this is going anywhere.  
Please review or I don't think i'll update at all- I may just delete it.  
So here we go, this is my take on the year after the KISS concert- which really has nothing to do with anything.  
R&R!  
please?!:(  
-angel.**

Lex made his way onto the grounds of the school. His shoulder was still aching from getting his ass kicked last night by three random dudes who thought he looked like a person that actually had money. Hawk had been with him, but he took off, that seriously did not surprise him. But the thing that did surprise him was when he came back.. and he came back with a bat. But besides that, the night really didn't hold much excitement. Actually, it was beyond lame. He, Hawk, Jam and Trip, got high, walked around, jammed- then split up. The usual, semi-exciting shit. Nothing new.

Nothing new at all.

He sighed while he opened his locker, hearing the annoying sound of the bell ringing. Late, another not-new quality to his daily life. The only thing different now was that Trip, who's locker was next to his, wasn't late with him. As he slowly reached for his books, he kept his side vision out for Elvis, who would most likely be trying to ruin teenage lives at this moment and guess what? He didn't have a hall pass on him.

He made it to math twenty minutes late, having stopped to buy stuff from the vending machines, you know- just in case he got hungry. Also, he decided to take it a little slower today. Why rush when you're already late.. you don't _need _to be _running _late. Late was good enough. All the students looked glanced back at him in unison when he arrived. Lex had dramatically swung the door open and kicked it to the side, then walked in, like he didn't notice their eyes. Mr. Burnsingtile glared, but continued on anyways as Lex flung down onto his seat- next to Hawk.

"Hey," Hawk whispered, a small grin on his face. Lex turned to look at him. This was the first time that he'd seen him since last night after they got 'mugged' and it was dark then. Now, in the discusting light of the classroom, he saw Hawk's beat up face. Hawk ignored Lex's shocked expression and continued, only lowering his voice a tad, "Where were you stud- getting the shit kicked out of yourself again?" he winked through his half swollen eye.

Lex thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should answer- or if he should change the subject. He had gotten out with a bruised shoulder, a fat lip and a bruise on his face. Hawk, who had a _bat, _got it worse. His face was black and blue and as Lex scanned the rest of him, he noticed his knuckles were scabbed and red, "Dude!" He errupted, ignoring Hawk's question completely, "What the hell happened, you had a bat!"

"Excuse me!"

Both boys' heads snapped up when the outburst of a strong, male, voice sounded. There was Mr. B, bald head and all, glaring at them like they were talking about burning the school down. The stare-down eased out gradually, so Hawk answered Lex, still not lowering his voice at all, "While you were carefully tucked in your warm little bed and mom made you some cookies- the dicks came after me," he said simply.

Lex's face fell, what? "WHAT?!" He asked, thinking out loud. Hawk grinned and shrugged, impressed by his stunned reaction, "How did they find you man, it was like two hours later!"

"OFFICE!"

Both boys stared at their teacher, then to each other, shrugging and walking out of the class- not even bothering to go to the office. Instead, they went straight to the back of the school and began rolling joints. Lex watched at Hawk prepared one for him, he honestly didn't care about drugs anymore, they were just something to do to pass the time when he was bored- which was always. Hawk handed him his pot and he lit his own, then handed Lex the lighter. Soon, he departed to go to the bathroom, and left Lex alone.

He thought for a bit, wondering who the hell those assholes were, actually. All he was doing was passing by them as they hid behind a building. They had balls... hiding. If he were to jump somebody, which he wouldn't, he would scare them better, not hide like a coward. His thoughts were cut short though, because a cough was heard from beside him, just as he exhaled the smoke.

Beside a dumpster, sat a girl. She had blonde hair and was wearing thick black rimmed glasses on the tip of her nose. Lex frowned, she looked so ordinary, so plain, why was she sitting by a dumpster? He watched her finally glance at him, feeling his stare, she smiled weakly and also quite awkwardly. Lex coughed out the smoke, having inhaled for way to long and brushed it away with his hand, "I-uh, sorry, does this bother you?" he asked, eyes squinted and pointing to his joint. There were two odd things about that sentence. One- Lex apologized. Two- he was about to extinguish his joint-- if it made her uncomfortable.

The girl, startled while he spoke looked at him. She looked afraid to answer at first, but then she put on a warm smile and did some movement with her hand that clearly told him it was fine, "No, go for it," she quietly responded.

He then felt the urge to keep the conversation going, so he got up and walked over, extending his arm and offering her a puff. She frowned and shook he head, now discusted, "I'm sorry, I just.. yeah," he felt awkward now and quite rude- as if he judged her too soon, "I thought," he rambled, "You said.. it looked, I-I," he looked down at her, where she was staring up at him with a wide grin, "Sorry," he bowed , sitting next to her on the step.

"It's fine man," she laughed, patting him on the back, "I'm Leslie," she stuck out her pale hand and Lex took it, smiling as he did. He stared at her, staring into her blue eyes and wondering why he had never noticed her before. She was normal, simple, polite, quiet- why couldn't he see her before this? Lex was still shaking her hand, smiling and staring. Leslie was frowning, hesitating and uncomfortable, "And you are...?"

Lex jumped, realizing what a douche bag he had just acted like. He wiped his hand on his jeans like it was infected and instantly tried to speak and correct his dumb behaviour, "Lex!" he said, losing his breath. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at his actions, he did the same, but instead of smiling- puffing his joint, "I'm," he paused, then exhaled, "Sorry about the sm-moke," he apologized, waving the drug smoke away from her eyes.

"It's okay," she laughed, gently placing her hand on his forearm. Lex froze, staring down at it, "Honestly, your choices- not mine darling," with that, she lifted her pale skin off of his long plaid shirt. Lex cleared his throat, trying to remain casual, but he failed. He felt strange- good strange. Her blonde, messy hair was becoming even messier with the wind, "Anywho Lex," she let his name pour from her lips dramatically, "Why are you ditching school to smoke pot- _behind _the school?" she asked.

Lex let out a laugh and then a loud sigh, "I got booted from math, Hawk too- so we just decided to shoot the shit," she nodded and he shrugged, "The better question is.. why are _you _sitting out behind a dumpster if you don't do pot.. or even smoke?" she stuck her tongue out at him.. like that was a reply. He waited patiently, but the answer never came and just when he was about to ask again (after a comfortable five minute pause) footsteps were heard, "Hawk?" he turned, though it was only the janitor. When he turned to check, Leslie caught sight of his face.

"What happened?!" she asked, her hand automatically lifted to brush against the bruised skin. Lex winced at her touch and she noticed, so she gently stroked his dark purple-yellow cheeck. He silently watched her hand glide down his face, then against his lips, "Lex, are you alright.. do you need help?" Leslie quietly asked. Lex couldn't speak, he just shook his head- overwhelmed by her care, "What happened?" she repeated in a whisper, hand still grazing the patches.

Lex took a breath in and put his joint out on the steps, watching the fire fade away. His dark hair was getting greasier because he hadn't watched it in a while, Leslie liked his hair, "I got mugged last night," he told her, heard her gasp, then continued, "Yeah- by some assholes who were too pussy to show their faces. They were wearing face masks," Leslie's hand dropped and she stared forwards in disbelief. He didn't want her to feel bad, so he continued, "Hawk was there too though and he left and grabbed a bat- then started swinging away," Leslie's face brightened a bit, but she was still hesitant.

"Lex?" The voice was too far away for Lex or Leslier to hear. So Hawk, who figured Lex had left him, yelled louder- for no point, "Lexxxxxxxie?" Lex jumped up, spinning around the corner in time to see Hawk smiling in his direction, "What were you doing?" he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you promised not to pull your-," he was cut short as he glanced around the green bin, seeing a smiling blonde. He raised both eyebrows and turned to face Lex, "Oh- so it's like that..," he teased, stepping forwards and grinning at the girl, "Hawk," he waved casually.

Leslie smiled weakly, still uncomfortable. She waved back and choked out, "L-Leslie," Hawk nodded and ignored her for a bit longer, nagging at Lex. She could hear him telling Lex what he could do with her.. or what he could get her to do for him. It was all one sexual scheme in order to make her look like a fool and make her prove that women will do anything for men. Leslie stood, wiping off her skinnier jeans (skinny for the time-period) and her black top, "Look-," she said as she stepped forwards, right behind Hawk, "- Whatever you two idiots are planning on 'doing to me' or 'getting me to do', go fuck yourselfs..," Lex sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ou, feisty," Hawk joked.

Leslie didn't get his sense of humor. Her blue eyes glared at him through her spectacles, "No. Don't like it?" Hawk shook his head which earned a roll of her eyes, "Okay, then go fuck each other, that's the closest either of you assholes will ever get," with that, she gave a hating look towards Lex- like he had faked the conversation just to get into her pants, "Bye fuckers," with a flip of a finger, she was gone.

Lex glared at Hawk, who had an innocent expression on his face, "You are a fucking tool," Lex muttered, grabbing the fresh joint Hawk had and inhaling, "T-Tool," he breathed, exhaling, but laughing at Hawk's glare.


End file.
